prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS06
Is episode 6 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary The bakery is about to open, and Saki just got up. Minori was outside. Saki went to her, and she said she's bored. All her friends go somewhere with their families at days like that, and she can't go anywhere with family. Saki suggested her to go somewhere together, like to the Ash Forest, but Minori didn't wanted, because she can go there anytime she wants to. Then her parents called Saki, and when she came she saw Mai. Her parents also came. The parents were talking, while Saki and Mai were looking at the bread. Mai's mom said, that they want to go out to the Crystal Lake, and Mai wanted to go with Saki. Saki at first wanted to decline, because this is family trip, but Mai's mom said it's ok. Then Minori came, and Mai's mom said, that she can come too. Minori agreed. Saki too. They were ready to go, and Saki asked about Kazuya. Mai said, that he has practice today. Then Choppy came out, and said, that she wanted Flappy to go too, because lakes are their home town. Flappy at first thought, that Choppy finally understand his feelings, but he was wrong. It was just because of the lakes. Then Minori came, and the 2 mascots changed back to their commune forms. They were about to leave, and Saki's father gave them some bread. The her mom reminded him, that he has to give answer about something today. He said, that there is no question, as he decided long ago. Meanwhile, in Dark Fall, Karehan got scolded by Akudaikan again. Goyan also annoyed him, by repeating Akudaikan's words. Then Akudaikan gave him last chance. Before going to the lake, Saki, Mai, Minori and Mai's mom had to listen to Mai's dad's lecture. After he finished, everyone said it was interesting. Then they headed to the lake. Mai's father started to cook, and Saki said, that he is real superhero - he is college professor, he speaks in front of many people and he even cooks - he is nothing like her dad. Then Mai's dad said, that her dad can cook such a delicious bread. Saki said, that this is because it's his job, and Minori said, that he doesn't take them anywhere at Sundays. Then Mai's mom said, that it takes more than that to be good dad. They mighttake it fro granted, because they get it every day, but in fact many famous hotels and restaurants have came to schout her parents plenty of times. Saki said, that she never heard anything like that. then Mai's dad said, that no matter how many times they come, he always rejects the offers and stays to his beliefs. That's not an easy thing to do. Minori said, that she still likes parents who take her out to play at sundays. Mai's dad sais, that one day she will understand it. Then the girls went to play, because it was still a while before lunch will be ready, and Karehaan was watching them from the tree. Then the girls went to eat. After eating, the went boat-riding. Minori was with Mai's dad, and Saki was with Mai. Then Saki said, that she is a bit jealous, that her father is astronomy professor and her mom lectures archeology at the university. mai said, that even though he knows stars, he can wear 2 different socks and don't even care about that. Then Mai said, that she is abit jealous of her parents too. Not because that she can eat all the bread she wants, but because they are always at home with her. her parents are always out. Then Flappy changed to his real form, and said, that they must treasure their home. Mai asked, did something happened to their home land - Land of Fountains, and Choppy explained, that their home was destroyed by Dark Fall, who took 6 of 7 fountains. Saki and Mai asked, how can they get back these fountains, and CHoppy said, that the 4 of them need to put their powers together. Saki and Mai promissed to do their best, and they felt something coming. Karehaan came, creating water wall between 2 boats, and revealed uzainaa from sea plants. Saki and Mai transformed to Pretty Cure. Uzainaa grabbed Egret, and threw her away. Bloom used Spirit power, and made the boat swim to catch Egret. She caught her, and the 2 went to a nearby island. There they used Twin Stream Splash, and defeated uzainaa. Then everyone retruned, and Minori fell asleep. Saki went to call her parents, and saw 2 people from hotel asking her dad to work at their hotel, but both refused, because they are happy in this city. After they left, saki retruned home, and started eating their bread. Then she shouyted, that she loves her dad and mom. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki *Mishou Mai Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Karehan *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Hyuuga Minori *Hyuuga Daisuke *Hyuuga Saori *Mishou Kouichirou *Mishou Kanako *Korone Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star